


The Leis Danny Williams Wears

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: A few background characters mentioned, Background Chin/Malia, Canon Dialogue, Character Development, Community: comment_fic, Episode: s01e11 Palekaiko (Paradise), Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fish out of Water, Flowers, Future Fic, Grumpy Danny "Danno" Williams, Happy Danny, Impatient Steve, M/M, Sappy Steve, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, getting married, leis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9305051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: The first time Steve hands Danny a lei, it's not exactly romantic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Any, Any/Any, the first time Person A gives Person B flowers" on comment-fic: http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/759563.html?thread=99996683#t99996683
> 
> This fic has a scene from 1.11 with canon dialogue as well as a reference to Chin and Malia's wedding in 2.12. The second part of the fic is focused on a wish fulfillment future scenario.

The first time Steve hands Danny a lei, it's not exactly romantic.  
  
He buys two leis from the little kid selling them in the marketplace and hands one over to Danny. "Put it on."  
  
"Absolutely not," Danny protests. He's not exactly "one with the islands, brah," so he doesn't see why he needs to wear what basically amounts to a necklace of flowers.  
  
"Listen, we're going after a dangerous suspect who may not be aware that police are after him," Steve explains. "We don't want to spook him. We want to blend in. Put the lei on."  
  
Danny gestures with the very girly pink and white flowers. "Please, don't make me wear flowers," he begs. Steve seems comfortable wearing it, but Danny isn't.  
  
Steve looks frustrated with him. "Danny, we don't have a lot of time."  
  
What Steve said made sense. Goofy tourists on a cruise ship would be willing to wear silly looking leis. Danny reluctantly puts on the flowers. "I'm gonna do it, but I'm not gonna be happy about it."  
  
"Take the tie off," Steve insists as they walk forward. "No one on a cruise ship wears a tie."  
  
That may be true, but Danny can't resist the opportunity for a sarcastic comment. "Oh, yes, they do. They do all the time so that they can hang themselves when they're bored."  
  
Steve rolls his eyes. "Well, put it in your pocket. You can kill yourself later."  
  
Danny cooperates, but he's still resentful that he has to wear the lei.

* * *

The next time Danny wears a lei is at Chin's wedding to Malia. He doesn't feel any annoyance when Chin hands out the leis to his groomsmen before the ceremony. Chin is his friend, and he would be willing to wear whatever goofy thing Chin wanted him to wear at his wedding. Besides, the lei is composed of maile leaves, the traditional arrangement for men at Hawaiian weddings. It looks a lot more masculine than the lei Steve handed him a year earlier to blend in on a cruise ship. If he's being truly honest, Danny is starting to feel more at home in Hawaii and getting more used to local customs.  
  
The second time Steve hands him a lei is at his own wedding ceremony many, many years later. Grace, who was the official flower girl at this ceremony, hands the leis, which resemble what they wore at Chin's wedding, to him and Steve.  
  
Danny has definitely found a second home in Hawaii. He even wears an aloha shirt very rarely, which was something he once swore he would never do. More importantly, he's found a home here in Steve, which was something he had wanted for a long time but never thought he would get to have. Danny is glad that he was so completely wrong.  
  
Steve loops the lei he is holding around Danny's neck and gives him an affectionate smile before he leans down to kiss him on the cheek. "I love you, you know," he whispers in Danny's ear.  
  
They haven't even said their vows yet, and Steve is already getting sappy on him. Danny chuckles and leans up to put his lei around Steve's neck. Steve thankfully bows his head a little, which makes their height difference less of an issue. "I think that's why we're getting married," he tells Steve. He leans up to peck him on the cheek. "By the way, I love you, too."  
  
Steve grins like he just won the lottery when he clasps Danny's hands in his own, and he knows he must look the same way when he gazes into Steve's eyes. He can hear Kono, their maid of honor, sniffling from behind Steve. In the back of his mind, Danny knows that he looks like a gooey idiot whenever he looks at Steve, and he must look especially dumb now. But as the officiant begins the ceremony, Danny is too blissful to care. It's his wedding day, and he and Steve can look as stupid and in love as they want.


End file.
